Would you rather
by Sparklejane84
Summary: This is about Would you rather, if you want to you can review and say a would you rather, i might switch yours up, and if it involves me i may not use it at all do bad stuff to booknerd i need to get here back for her a dare . The flock, Booknerd, and ME!
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is gonna be about daa daa daa da Would you rather! *imaginary crowd cheers***

Me: Hello everybody, you're here for the inside look at the Would you rather game, brought to you by Bumming Bunnys.  
Nudge: What are you doing?  
Me: Duh being a host, what are you doing?  
Nudge: Can't you tell that I'm making out with ice cream?  
Me: Oh...  
Iggy: Can we just play the stupid game?  
Me: First of all the game is not stupid! And second of all no, we have to wait for booknerd, or would you like ti be beatin up by her?  
Iggy: *whistles*  
Booknerd: Hey party people's  
Me: Wait who let you in? the door was locked.  
Booknerd: Oh was it...  
Flock: Can we just play the game?  
Me: Fine, i go first. Fang would you rather kiss Lissa or Max? Oh yeah and were playing the way were you have to do the thing you would rather do.  
Max: You better pick me!  
Fang: Well um... Lissa, but she's not her so poop... i mean yay?  
Booknerd: Or is she, Lissa time to kiss Fang  
Lissa: Hi! *leans in to kiss fang*  
1 minute later  
Max: *Punches Fang*  
Fang: Owie *crys*  
Angel: Your turn Fang  
Fang: Booknerd, would you rather get punched or kicked?  
Booknerd: Kicked  
Fang: *kicks booknerd*  
Me & Booknerd: *does ninja moves and beats up Fang*  
Booknerd: Angel, would you rather eat a worm or eat a person?

Angel: Hmmmm thats a tuffie... Worm  
Booknerd: *hands Angel worm*  
Angel: *eats the worm* *says sarcastically* yummy, can i have another? ok sparkle, would you rather not eat burger for a year or kiss justin bebier?  
Me: ERGGG I HATE YOU! your so mean *crys* will you change it pwezzz? *puts on bambi eyes*  
Angel: NO! now choose you big baby.  
Me: Not *crys* eat burgers *continues to cry* for a *crys* YEAR! *crys*... *stops crying* i still hate you! Max would you rather be a girly girl for a year or eat a sand sandwich with year old bread and two year old mayonnaise?  
Max: second one all the way. *eats gross sandwich*  
10 seconds later  
Max: *throws up* ok iggy would you rather not fly for 5 days or have angel and nudge dress you up like a girl?  
Iggy: *slaps max* ummm... dress up like a girl, but you better not take a picture of me!  
Booknerd: *grabs camera* we won't  
20 minutes later  
Nudge: here is the *coughs* not, amazing Iggy  
Booknerd: *snaps photo* this is totally going online  
Iggy: ok you've had you're fun now its my turn, Nudge would you rather have your mouth ducktaped for one hour or wear the same cloths for a week?  
Nudge: ummm... second one, cause i really hate not talking for a log time so not tal-  
Me: hurry up its your turn!  
Nudge: fine gazzy, would you rather not fly for two days or not make bombs for two days?  
Gazzy: Not fly do you even think i would have hesitated?  
Fang: Let play Uno!

Iggy: Ok then… that was random, I thought we were playing would you rather.

Fang: Duh! But I'm bored!

Iggy: Ok fine! But you have t deal


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided that I don't care if bookworm does anything to me. Heres the second chappie**

Me: Your back with the inside look at Would you rather! So far on Would yo-  
Nudge: Enough with the hosting thing!  
Me: *crys* you don't hav to be mean about it  
Nudge: fine you can still do the hosting thing  
Me: *stops crying* yay! as i was saying, your back with the inside look at Would you rather, today the players are, Maximum ride, Fang, Iggy, Bookworm, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Ella, Dr.M, *says non excidedly* and Jeb, just because your daughter is playing dosen't mean you have to!  
Bookworm: just say the would you rather!  
Me: fine! Ella would you rather go up to random person and say Yo mama so ugly bob the builder couldn't fix that, or go up to a ramdon person and say Yo mama so ugly she doesn't have to wear a costume on Halloween  
Ella:ummm, first one? *does would you rather*  
Ten minutes later  
Ella: fine i did it! gazzy would you rather kiss nudge for a minute or kiss sparkle for a minute?  
Me: Hey!  
Ella: sorry but i needed to get you back  
Gazzy: duh sparkle * run over and kisses sparkle*  
one minute later  
Me: *pulls away* bluck! that was soooooooooo gross!  
Gazzy: gross!? we are so over!  
Me: WE WERE NEVER EVEN DATING!  
Gazzy: fine i'll take you back  
Me: No! now go!  
Gazzy: somebodys had to much sugar!  
Me: i have not! i had to much caffeine duh!  
Gazzy: max would you rather wear a dress for the rest or the game or kiss jeb?

Max: ewww nether  
Gazzy: not a choice  
Max: FINE! gimmy a dress! * puts on dress*  
Fang: you look gooood!  
Max: shut up! bookworm would you rather kiss gazzy for 10 minutes or kiss iggy for 15 minutes?  
Bookworm: erggggggggggggggggg!  
Me: you have to choose  
Bookworm: fine iggy! at least he only a littl bit older than me * kisses iggy*  
Iggy: *kisses Bookworm*  
15 minutes later  
Bookworm: can we stop now?  
Iggy: *wispers loudly* say no!  
Ella: hey!  
me: yes, you can. *yawns* i'm gonna slee- *falls asleep*  
Nudge: well thats all for today! thanks for readin.

**Sorry this chapter was short, but I really am tired.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chappie has two reviews from TheUlitmateBookWorm (aka Bookworm) Here it is.**

Bookworm: Since Sparkle is still sleeping, I'm going to do the interdiction-

Fang: Sparkles not sleeping, I just tied her up and threw her in the closet.

Bookworm: You did what!? *runs upstairs and unties sparkle*… I am gonna get that fang!

Me: thanks for untying me, oh and feel free to get revenge on him. You back with would you rather! Today Bookworm will be getting revenge on Fang, for tying me up and locking me in a closet, I mean how rude of him! Locking me in my own closet! Any who here goes the game!

Angel: I'll start! Gazzy would you rather run around outside in a chicken suit for ten minute screaming I'M A CRAZY CHICKEN! Or break up with sparkle?

Me: FOR THE LAST TIME WERE NOT DATING!

Gazzy: Yes were are, cause I'm gonna do the first thing

Me: *screams in gazzy face*

Gazzy: *dresses up in chicken suit and does would you rather*

Ten minutes later

Gazzy: all right done, now for my favorite part! Sparkle would you rather makeout with me for a hour *smiles* or not run around out side in a monkey costume screaming GAZZY IS THE BEST, GAZZY IS AWESOME!

Me: How about run around out side in a monkey suit screaming GAZZY IS THE WORST GAZZY IS A DORK!

Gazzy: No! now just pick the first one all ready!

Me: Gross no! gimmy that monkey suit! *does would you rather*

5 minutes later

Me: Time for a would you rather, ok bookworm would you rather not eat McDonalds for a month or kiss Fang?

Bookworm: Not eat McDonalds for a month, easily! Now Fang, would you rather wear a dress or express all of your emotions?

Fang: Um… wear a dress?

Me: Yay, revenge! I'll get the camera *smiles* that is so worth being locked in closet!

Fang: No, no cameras!

Bookworm: I never said we would take a picture

Fang: Ergggggggg! *puts on dress*

Me: *snaps photo while laughing*

Fang: Now its my turn to get revenge! Sparkle would you rather kiss me or kiss iggy?

Me: Bluck! You stink! Erggg! Well I not gonna kiss fang, I mean he locked me in a closet for goodness sakes! I guess Iggy *shutters* wait let me throw up first *throws ups*

Iggy: wait no don't kiss me right after you throw up!

Me: *Kisses iggy*

1 second later

Me: *throws up again* Gross! Why do I always have to kiss everyone?! Yuck! Ok, Nudge would you rather not talk for a year or eat a sand sandwich?

Nudge: eat a sand sandwich! Duh! *eats sand sandwich*

2 minutes later

Nudge: that wasn't that bad. Ok, now angel would you rather not use any of your powers, including flying for a year or get rid of total?  
Angel: Umm… I guess not use any of my powers for a year, starting now.

Bookworm: I'm done playing

Everyone: me to.

**Sorry but I don't think my next chapter will be as long as this one.**


End file.
